


Like Mother, Like Sister, Like Daughter

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eavesdropping, Family, Gen, Hiding, Misunderstandings, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Andi goes missing and Bex is the only one who knows where to find her. ONESHOT!





	Like Mother, Like Sister, Like Daughter

Bex sighed as she put her keys into the lock on the front door of the Mack household. She paused for a moment, glancing to her left at the vehicles in the driveway. Her motorcycle was parked behind her father’s blue Nissan. She half-smiled before unlocking the door and stepping into the house, placing her keys onto a small table by the door. 

She heard the sounds of footsteps from upstairs. Bex placed her leather motorcycle jacket onto the banister of the stairs, placing her motorcycle helmet onto the bottom stair. Whistling, she made her way into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator and sticking her head in.

The footsteps form up above intensified. Bex paused, straightening up as she heard the sound of doors slamming shut. She pulled a can of Coke off of a shelf before pushing the refrigerator door closed with her hip. She walked back into the foyer, her eyes widening in shock as Celia came rushing down the stairs, tripping over Bex’s motorcycle helmet. Celia grunted as she grabbed a hold of the hand rail to catch herself.

Bex reached her foot out to stop her motorcycle helmet from rolling. “Whoa, Mom,” Bex muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. “Sorry about the helmet. I didn’t know you were home.”

“Not now, Bex, Andi is missing,” Celia said as she rushed into the kitchen. Glancing around, she sighed exasperatedly before running a hand through her hair. “My baby is gone.”

“Mom, slow down.” Bex reached out and grabbed her mother by the arm, pulling her to a stop. Celia glanced down at her daughter’s hand before pushing it off and brushing at the wrinkles on her shirt.

“We can’t find her,” she announced.

Bex felt her stomach drop. Numerous thoughts raced through her head. Before she could piece them together she heard a light thump from upstairs. “Wait…what happened?” Bex asked.

“I think she overheard me and your father.” Celia wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Bex, once more, head a noise from overhead. She lifted her gaze to the ceiling pursing her lips.

The back door to the house opened and closed. Ham’s heavy footsteps moved towards them from the living room. “She’s not in her Shack,” he announced. “Good, Bex, you’re home. I take it you’ve heard.”

Bex gave her father a one-armed hug. “Hey dad, maybe you can tell me what’s going on?”

“Your mother and I were having a conversation. The next thing we know, Andi is saying she doesn’t want you to leave and then she disappeared, and we can’t find her,” he answered. 

She took a long sip of her Coke, trying to calm her racing nerves. She cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady as she processed the situation. “What were you talking about? I’m not going anywhere.”

“…We were having a disagreement about moving your mothers exercise equipment out and giving you more room,” Ham answered.

“Which is a silly idea, because you did say you weren’t going to stay here for too long,” Celia pointed out.

“I love you too, mom,” Bex said with a half-smile. She took a deep breath as her pulse began to go back to normal. She reached up and pressed the cool can to her forehead. “But you’re right, she doesn’t run away from things.”

“Yeah, I wonder where she got it from,” Celia said. Ham walked over and stood behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. She swatted at his hands, but he stayed in place, massaging the back of her neck with his thumbs, trying to calm her down.

“You can’t possibly blame me for this,” Bex responded with a scoff.

“Well, she didn’t learn this from me.”

“I just got home,” she pointed out.

“You have runaway before,” Celia said.

“…Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Ladies, arguing won't help find Andi,” Ham interjected. Celia pulled her lips into a thin line before looking away.

“No need to worry,” Bex said with a shrug. “I already know where she is.”

“What?” Celia gasped. “You do?”

“I’ll go get her.” Bex drained the rest of her Coke before placing the empty can onto the table by the front door. She ignored the disgusted look Celia shot her as she went up the stairs taking them two at a time. Upon reaching the top landing of the second floor, she instantly went into Andi’s bedroom. Pausing by the front door, she leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the reflection in the bathroom mirror. After noting the show curtains open

“Andi,” Bex called. She held her breath, waiting for the sound of movement or a response. Upon the silence, Bex stalked over to the closet and pulled the doors open. She then flinched when a scarf danced in the makeshift breeze, sweeping across her face. She reached up and tugged on it, turning on the light.

Dropping to her knees, bringing herself eye level to the bottom row of clothes that were hanging on hangers, she reached out and pushed the clothing to the side, revealing a small door. It was cracked open, a soft light emitting from behind it. Bex pushed it open before crawling inside. 

“I remember when I used to fit in here,” Bex commented as she moved herself into the small room. Andi moved over to the side, allowing for more room as Bex pulled herself into a sitting position. Her long legs stretched to the door, taking up most of the room. Andi pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around her knees. “What’s up, kid?”

Andi shrugged but remained quiet, her eyes glued to the floor.

Bex reached out and placed a hand on Andi’s knee, rocking it back and forth. “You wouldn’t hide in here if it were nothing,” she said.

Andi exhaled through her nose. She looked over at Bex before stretching her own legs. She moved them up and down, bringing circulation back into them. “I heard CeCe and Grandpa-” she started.

Bex interrupted by gasping. She placed a hand over her chest her eyes wide in shock. Andi let out a soft giggle. “You were eavesdropping?” she wondered. “That sounds nothing like you,” she added. “It sounds…like me.”

“How did you know I was in here?” Andi asked. “I only just decided to see what was behind the door.” She lifted a hand and ran it down along the ceiling of the small room. “CeCe told me it was locked when I was younger.”

“Well, I am your mom, but, this used to be my room and I would hide in here whenever I felt that I disappointed mom.” Bex shrugged. “…which was often.” She glanced at the door’s small opening, peering through into Andi’s room. “I guess mom forgot that it was here.”

“I don’t think you disappoint CeCe.” Andi shook her head. 

Bex burst out into loud laughter. Andi cracked a small smile as she watched her mother reach up and wipe a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “That’s funny, really funny,” Bex commented as she calmed down. “But what isn’t funny is you sending mom and dad into a tail spin.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Andi laced her fingers together. She glanced down at the nail polish on her fingers, frowning at the cracked and chipped color. “I just wanted to be alone for a while.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling.” Bex reached out and knocked a closed fist against Andi’s chin. “We’re a lot alike, you and me.” She smiled as Andi glanced over at her. The smile faded when she noticed the serious look on her daughter’s face. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Andi said.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“But, I heard CeCe and Grandpa-”

“They were talking about moving some of mom’s equipment out of my room,” Bex explained. She brushed some of her long hair out of her face. “I’m not going to leave you again. And if I do leave, you’re coming with me.”

“You mean it?” Andi pressed. She scooted closer to her mother, leaning into her side. Bex wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders.

“Not until I’m old and gray” Bex declared.

“Maybe not gray, though,” Andi half-smiled. “I feel that you would dye your hair first.”

“Probably,” Bex laughed. “Let’s go. I think you’ve scared mom and dad enough.” She pulled her legs in, wincing at the uncomfortable position, allowing space to let Andi through the opening. Bex waited for her to clear the opening before crawling through. As soon as she got to her feet, Andi stepped into her arms and gave her a tight hug.

“Love you.” Andi muttered into her mother’s chest.

“Love you, kid,” Bex answered with a laugh. She then placed her hands on Andi’s shoulders before moving her towards the door. “No need to worry anymore, Andi’s safe” she called out as the two made their way down the stairs into the foyer. 

“Andi, are you okay?” Celia pulled her into a hug as soon as she stepped off of the stairs. 

“I’m fine, CeCe,” Andi answered. She pulled away and glanced at her mother over her shoulder. “Bex took care of everything.”

Ham reached out and pulled Bex into his side, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. 

“She did?” Celia asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, she made me feel heard.”

“Well…good job, Bex,” Celia said stiffly.

“Thanks, mom,” Bex grinned. She glanced over at Andi who gave her two thumbs up in return. “How about some pizza for dinner? I think it’ll be something easy compared to the crazy afternoon we’ve had” she suggested.

“Sure, I’ll by it,” Celia muttered. “It’s not like you’d be able to afford it, or much else,” she commented before turning on her heel and heading into the living room. “And pick up your helmet,” she called over her shoulder. 

“And, we’re back,” Beck muttered. Andi placed a reassuring hand on her mother’s shoulder, smiling up at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Follow my new twitter, [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN), for updates on all of my works!


End file.
